Call of Duty mods
½Link titleHere is a list of mods for games in the Call of Duty series. Media:Example.--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- ---- ---- ogg uuuuu Call of Duty List of mods : *SWAT (total conversion mod) *AWE game mod *Breaking 50 Paintball game mod *Revolt (total conversion mod) *Zombies Mod (semi conversion mod) *SPLinT _CeLL's Minigun *your mom * *Hellfire's Tin Tank *All weapon mod (in multiplayer all countries can use all guns) *Camo weapons (all weapons have camouflage applied) *gsm_assualt_codsp (Puts blood & gore in the campaign) *zzzzz_30cal (final) (puts in a higher fire rate for the 30 cal) *Jap banners (replaces Nazi banners with Japanese banners) *Hitler youth banner (replaces Nazi banner) *German Labour front flags (replaces Nazi banner) *Luffwaffe Flag (replaces Nazi banner) *Waffen SS banners (replaces Nazi banners) *PPSh-41 black skin (gives the PPSh-41 a black finish) *Menu skin (Blue skin background) *Purple desert eagle skin *Many different weapon models *Soldier skin *New grenade launcher *loading window Call of Duty:United Offensive List of mods: descargar call of duty united offensivo *Revolt_3x UO *Revolt_4x UO *THE SHITMAN WEAPONS ADDITION MOD *Merciless for UO 4.5 *Pulslce's Rifles Only UO *WRM(Wolfsbane Realism Mod)Version 6 Call of Duty 2 List of mods: *admiral mod *zombie mod *tommy gun with round drum *all weapon mod *weapon skins *custom main menu * Matador: - Blood on Ai bodies (based on hit location and weapon) - Blood on player hands - Extra gore (configurable) - Blood splatters on the ground/wall - Pain/death sounds (configurable) - Blood pools under the player when killed - Blood on player camera - Bleeding - Custom HUD - 2 new grenades (Firegrenade, Gasgrenade) - Ai can get decapitated (configurable) - Projectile/grenade weapons will gib - sprinting(configurable) - switch trough your different nadetypes(smoke,gas,fire) - call airstrikes - use flamethrower (ai/player) *Massacre: - New Damage skins, More Detailed, More Blood - New Weapons skins, these are some random i just made up really fast, not very detailed - New Weapons added: Scoped mp44, scoped m1carbine, FG42, Dual mag. mp40 - Sprint Time Increased - Earthquake Effect added for Barrel Explosion, your screen will Shake !) *all rifles mod (gives lots of rifles) *Heros of ww2 gives your allies whatever gun that is in your hands *Scoped weapons *Lightsaber *Double damage *Character skins Call of Duty 3 List of mods: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare List of mods: *Paintball (total conversion mod) *Alien (total conversion mod) *Zombie (total conversion mod) *Pumpkin(Turns all watermelons into pumpkins) *Boycott Barrels(An explosive barrel skin) *Energy Barrels(Another skin that shows the barrels as Energy Drinks) *Star Wars(Has the shots sound and look like blasters) *Vehicles(Allows vehicles to be placed on the map) *Zombies vs. Mutants(Team Deathmatch with different skins) *USMC Black(Gives USMC players a black suit) *Weapons(Allows weapons from previous Call of Duty games to be used) *Star Wars: Galactic Warfare (total conversion mod) *Frontlines (Total conversion mod) *Weapon bots (This mod uses the base of the pezbots mod but then has a range of customized weapons and skins created by me as well as some custom music) *Flyer Mod (allows you to drive vehicles) *Veterans day skin *High Resolution pack *Shiny weapons (gives all guns,grenades and perk equipment gold camo) *Bloodworks (new weapon skins and unlocks all of the last class guns (mp44,gold desert eagle,etc.)) *gsm_vehicles_cod4 (gives the vehicles camo) *Ultimate desert eagle skin pack (new textures for desert eagle) *Outcast4567s improved woodland (or desert) marpat (changes the USMC skin) *Reign of the undead (new co-op mode) *Zombie mod (-200 ranks -HP/mine stealing protection] -redirects to other servers -two special abilities for each zombie (fast zombie only has skulls) -'repel zombies' ability for hunters -rank 200 abilities -5 easter eggs -zombie/hunter counters -high scores -golden guns -added unlocks every 33 ranks, and a shortcut/unlock menu for help) *PEZbot-Multiplayer bots (acts as combat training for black ops) *KG64_Cnopicilin's realism mod (makes the weapons exactly like they are in real life) *no zoom (doesn't zoom your weapon in while aiming down sights) *Real_Weapon_Sounds (Puts in recordings of actual weapons) *Weapon skins (gives all the weapons realistic skins) *Vehicle textures(gives the vehicles new textures) *Battle pack skin pack (changes everyone's costumes) *Cod4 Beer Bottles (changes the barrel skins) *MK23 (New gun) *Melle sword (gives a sword for knife) *Pink mp44 (new camo for mp44) *Nickel plated weapons (nickel plates your weapons) *Menu mod (puts a black hawk rappel instead of shoulder) *Sniper zoom (multiple zoom levels) Call of Duty: World at War List of mods: *Zombie Vacant (map mod) *Give All Cheat Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 List of mods: *10th prestige lobby hack *Infinite ammo hack *Gamemode mods (unlocks diffrent gamemodes) *Super speed hack *Aimbot hack *Wallhack *Super Jumping Hack *Unlock Everything Hack Call of Duty: Black ops List of mods: *DOA Non-Clip Cheat *Max Ammo Cheat *Table Glich *Apple Glich *Give All Cheat Call of Duty:Modern Warfare 3 List of mods: ''Watch these gay ''Videos